Juuri Kuran
Juri Kuran, was Kaname, Amber and Yuki's mother and a Pureblood vampire who resembles an older version of Yuki. She was the beloved wife and sister of Haruka Kuran and the younger sister of Rido Kuran. Background Juuri is the wife and sister of Haruka Kuran and the daughter of the previous pureblood King. Appearance Juri Kuran had the typical ethereal beauty of the Pureblood vampires.She was a splitting image of her daughter Amber as she had the same eyes and long dark brown hair, typical of a Kuran, though her hair was curlier and messier than her daughter's. Her hair was also a richer, darker brown than Amber's. Personality Juri was described as a cheerful and strong woman who puts her family first.[1] She was mischievous and playful and enjoyed teasing Kaname. Even though Juri and Amber had the same appearance, they have very different personalities. Juri was blunt, easily irritated by Haruka and sometimes loud and fierce when she lost her temper. She was very passionate about things that mattered to her as she vehemently objected to Kaien's plan to kill all vampires declaring that not all vampires were bad and physically opposed him. She was described by Isaya Shoto and Kaien Cross as like the very blaze of the sun.[2] Outspoken and high spirited, Juri was dedicated to her dreams of a peaceful existence with humans. History Ten years ago, her eldest brother Rido Kuran trespassed into the Kuran residence and wanted Yuki for his own gain. To protect her daughter, she sacrificed her life to suppress Yuki's vampire side and erased her memories. She had wanted Yuki to be able to live a happy normal human girl life and wanted Amber to live a normal and safe life. Her last wish was for Kaname to protect Amber and for Nicholas to protect Yuki. Headmaster Kaien Cross states that he is in debt to her so he decided to adopt Yuki for her sake. She asked Yagari Toga to adopt Amber until it was time for her siblings to protect her when she was old enough. Powers & Abilities Juri possessed all the powers that Purebloods have, such as immortality and the ability to heal from anything excluding anti-vampire weapon wounds to the heart or head. Juri excelled in spells.[3] This is further shown as she was the one to seal away Yuki's vampire side and turn her daughter into a human and seal certain memories of Amber.[4] Juri also had the ability to wield anti-vampire weapons and used the Artemis in its scythe form. She wished to pass this power on to Amber before sacrificing her life. Relationships Haruka Kuran Main article: Haruka & Juri Haruka Kuran was Juri's beloved brother and husband. At some point during their lifetime, Juri never seemed to really like Haruka, most likely because of his persistence to get together that irritated her. However, as a result of his persistence, Juri finally fell in love with him. They eventually got married and gave birth to "three" children, the first being used as a vessel for her second son and ancestor, Kaname. Yuki is technically their second child, but most commonly referred to as their third. Rido Kuran Main article: Rido & Juri Though Rido was in love with Juri and even drank her blood (though it was by force when she cried out in pain for Haruka to save her), it's unknown what sort of relationship they had at that time. After he stole her first child, Kaname, away, she harboured a great deal of anger towards him. Rido continued to desire Juri even after her death and sought Yuki as a replacement for her. His attachment to Juri bordered more on obsession than on love. Kaien Cross Main article: Juri & Kaien Kaien Cross and Juri first met as enemies. Kaien tried to kill her but failed to do so; he was seen seriously injured by Juri, yet she decided to let him off because she didn't want to kill anybody while she was pregnant. Kaien is implied to have developed some feelings for Juri. He adopted her daughter Yuki, as he says he was in debt to her for allowing him to live. Kaname Kuran Kaname is Juri and Haruka's "second child", the child before Amber and Yuki. Despite the fact that he is not her original son, Juri doesn't resent Kaname in any way. She loved Kaname as a mother and often sent him to play with the cheerful Takuma, playfully hoping that Kaname would be inspired to be a less serious child. Her last wish was for Kaname to protect Amber. Yuki Kuran Juri had been shown to love her daughter, as her last wish was for Kaname to protect Yuki, and she used a spell to seal Yuki's vampire memories, in hopes that Yuki would be able to live her life as a normal human girl. She hoped that Yuki's biogical brother would awken when it was time and look for her at Cross Academy. She treated yuki as her own daughter even though she really wasn't the daughter of the kuran family, Juuri treated and cared for her as if she were her own. Amber Kuran Juri has always loved her daughter Amber. She and Haruka spoiled their daughter and knew about how Kaname felt about her. When she died, she seals certain memories of amber and the ancestor Kaname is asked to protect her. Quotes "I just hope you don't hate me for making this decision for you, Yuuki. Please, when the time comes when you awaken, please tell Amber the truth of who you really are and protect her for us." "Forgive me Amber for leaving you without a mother to grow up with. We love you, my little princess" References #↑ Vampire Knight Official Fanbook #↑ 58th Night #↑ Vampire Knight Official fanbook #↑ 36th Night Category:Female Category:Queen Category:Pureblood Category:Character Category:Mother Category:Sister Category:Vampire Category:Grandmother Category:Great grandmother Category:Fighter